Dumbo and Company
Julian Bernardino Movie Spoofs in Walt Disney "Oliver & Company" Cast: *Oliver - Dumbo *Dodger - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Tito - Landon (Jetlag Snowman) *Francis - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Einstein - Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Rita - Dorothy Ann (Magic School Bus) *Fagin - Professor Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Sykes - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Roscoe and DeSoto - Flotsam and Jetsam (The Little Mermaid) *Winston - Albert Ron (The Brave Little Toaster) *Jenny - Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) *Georgette - Sofia *Old Louie - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Dogs Watches Dodger Amazed - Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Other Dog - Mad Hatter & March Hare (Alice In Wonderland) *Singings Dogs - Skippy and Friends & Scat Cat and his gang (Robin Hood & The AristoCats) *Singing Rats - The Three Little Pigs (Disney Cartoon) *and more Movie Used *Oliver and Company Footage Used Disney Footage *Dumbo (1941) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005) *The Emperor's New School (2007) *Jake and the Neverland Pirates *Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Peter Pan's Return *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *The Brave Little Toaster (1987) *Sofia the First *The Jungle Book 1 (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Aristocats (1970) *The Three Pigs *The Big Bad Wolf *Three Little Wolves *The Practical Pig *Mickey's Polo Team *Toby Tortoise Returns *The Standard Parade *The Thrifty Pig Jetlag Footage *Magic Gift of the Snowman (1995) Nelvana Footage *The Magic School Bus (1994) Dreamworks Footage *How to Train Your Dragon *How to Train Your Dragon (TV Series) *How to Train Your Dragon 2 Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Voice Cast (English) *Dumbo - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Kuzco - Radar Overseer Hank *Landon - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (+5) *Elmer - Microsoft Sam *Jake - Radar Overseer Guy (-10) *Dorothy Ann - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Professor Emelius Browne - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Gaston - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner and Radar Overseer Sidney *Albert Ron - AT&T Charles *Astrid - Microsoft Mary *Sofia - Radar Overseer Beulah *Shere Khan - Robosoft 1 *Lost Boys - Robosoft 1, Microsoft Sam, Radar Overseer Hank, Radar Overseer Scotty, Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans, and Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Skippy, his friends, Scat, and his gang - Various Speakonia Voices *Three Little Pigs - Radar Overseer Hank, Microsoft Sam, and Microsoft Mike *Narrator - Radar Overseer Guy *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Dumbo - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Kuzco - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Landon - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Elmer - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Jake - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Dorothy Ann - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Professor Emelius Browne - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Gaston - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) and Carlos Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Albert Ron - AT&T Charles *Astrid - Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) *Sofia - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (-10) *Shere Khan - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Lost Boys - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5), Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (-10), and Juan Loquendo V1 (+5) *Skippy, his friends, Scat, and his gang - Various Loquendo Voices *Three Little Pigs - Jorge Loqendo V1 (+4.000), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), and Juan Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabhit3.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *Hit01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *L_SABER.wav *sabrout1.wav *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrhum.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *saber sequence.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthswng2.wav *Swing02.wav *Saberblk.wav *Swing01.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *fx4.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav Trivia *Dumbo will carry two lightsabers (one green and one purple), that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, coolsaber.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and since his green lightsaber will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his purple lightsaber will carry the coolsaber.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Kuzco will carry a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the fx4.wav, saberhum1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Landon will carry a double bladed saber staff with one black blade and one yellow blade, that will carry the saberon.mp3, sabrout.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and since the black blade will carry the saberon.mp3, saberhum2.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the yellow blade will carry the sabrout1.wav, saberhum3.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Elmer will carry a three orange bladed saber, that will carry the L_SABER.wav, saberhum4.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Jake will carry two lightsabers (one red and one saber staff with one light blue blade and one green blade), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, fx4.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum4.wav, saberhum5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and since his red lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberhum4.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the light blue blade will carry the fx4.wav, saberhum5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and the green blade will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Dorothy Ann will carry a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the fx4.wav, saberhum1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Flotsam and Jetsam will carry some lightsabers, and since Flotsam will carry four sabers (one dark blue, one red, one purple, and one orange), that will carry the fx4.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, coolsaber.wav, L_SABER.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, Jetsam will carry a red and black saber staff, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberon.mp3, saberhum4.wav, saberhum5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Oliver and Company Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs